johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman
Summary A fictional character that was going to be a star in Japanese manga turned out to become Capcom's poster boy. Megaman has become in some ways like Mario is to Nintendo. Often fighting against the evil Dr. Albert Wily and his army of destructive robots. Megaman has also began in other games as well as being in sports games Megaman's qualities Helmet What separates Megaman from other classical video game characters is his helmet. Though, his helmet hides Megaman's hair (which is organic by the way) and it also has Megaman's combat systems as well. Though in later games, he would be upgraded and was able to fight without his helmet. Arm Cannons Though, early illustrations of American game box covers depict that Megaman having a hand gun type weapon, Megaman however has 2 arms which can turn into cannons, in later games he could charge any one of his arms and let out a huge wave of energy to defeat his enemies. Weapon copy Unlike the other robots in the series, Megaman can use the weapon data from a defeated robot master and use it against his enemies (other robot masters in particular) Megaman's timeline High Point: Megaman (NES, 1987) Megaman made his debut in the NES. His debut was one of the most memorable as he has his ability to use another robot master's weapon to his advantage. High Point: Megaman 2 (NES, 1989) Perhaps his best adventure in his timeline, Megaman discovers that Dr. Wily is back and is plotting for revenge on The Blue Bomber. But Megaman stops him again. Low Point: Captain N: The Game Master Megaman teamed up with Simon Belmont from Castlevania and Pit from Kid Icarus to help a self-proclaimed "Game Master" Kevin "Captain N" Keene defeat the sinister Mother Brain from Metroid. He was super strong, but looked like a wierdo and sounded a lot like a munchkin' from The Wizard of Oz. High Point: Megaman 3 (NES, 1990) Megaman fends off renegade robots to help with Dr. Light's construction of a peace robot named Gamma. But Wily (who was also a part of this project) sabotaged the robot. But Megaman (again) defeated Wily. He also discovered about his long, lost brother, Protoman. High Point: Megaman 4 (NES, 1991) Megaman met a pretty woman known as Kalinka, but received word that she's been kidnapped and her father Dr. Cossack acts revenge on Megaman. Protoman saves Kalinka and Megaman defeats Dr. Wily (again). Low Point: Megaman 5 (NES, 1991) Dr. Wily has created Dark Man and disguised him as Protoman and to capture Dr. Light. Megaman didn't like that one bit and with the help of his brother, he once again defeated Dr. Wily. High Point: Megaman 6 (NES, 1992) The mysterious Mr. X holds a cyborg tournament in which it turned into a plan of world domination. Megaman had no choice but to enter to stop Mr. X (who turned out to be Dr. Wily). Mid Point: Megaman (TV Show) Megaman tried again at his hand on the TV screen. Though his appearence and his ability to copy other robot masters' weapons remained intact, but he gained muscles (pecks and all) and his sister also fought alongside him, but his brother was evil. His second attempt really had mixed sucess, not bad but not good either. High Point: Megaman 7 (SNES, 1995) As hs decendant Megaman X was dominating the Super NES, Megaman himself had to appear on the system, it was The Blue Bomber that us gamers know and love. Megaman would also meet Wily's robot who develops a hatred for The Blue Bomber, Bass. Mid Point: Marvel VS. Capcom (Arcade, 1997) Megaman fought alongside his sister Roll and the Street Fighters Ryu, Chun-Li and Zangief as well as other characters of Capcom against the superheroes of Marvel. But Megaman had to fight against his sister and also Ryu (who almost destroyed Megaman). He also developed a rivalry in Marvel hero Anthony Stark (Iron Man). Low Point: Megaman 8 (Playstation, 1997) Megaman fights against Dr. Wily once again, during this adventure, he found a friend in an extratrestrial cyborg, Duo. But Megaman's voice would be the pivotal reason why this was his low point in this adventure. High Point: Marvel VS. Capcom (Arcade, Playstation, 1999) Megaman and Roll joined the other Capcom characters once again to fight against the Marvel superheroes. He fights Iron Man again and wins (leaving Stark Industries in disgrace). He even made temperary peace with Ryu and Chun-Li. High Point: Megaman 9 (Wiiware, 2007) Though, Dr. Light was accused of the recent attack on the city, Megaman cleared his name by proving that it was actually Dr. Wily (you thought he learned by now). High Point: Megaman 10 (Wiiware, 2010) A cybernetic virus known as "Roboenza" spread throughout the world among cyborgs. Megaman try to put a stop to it, though he eventually caught the virus, but was cured and stopped Dr. Wily (again). Johnny's favorite Megaman games * Megaman * Megaman 2 * Megaman 3 * Megaman 4 * Megaman 6 * Megaman 7 * Megaman 9 * Megaman 10 * Megaman 5 (Game Boy) Megaman Fun Facts * Vaguely specified, Megaman might be inspired by the famous Anime character Astro Boy. * The entire concept of Megaman was not entirely the work of Keiji Inafune, some of the credit goes to another Japanese animator: Akira Kitamura. * In the Megaman universe, the laws that the robots had to follow were inspired by the laws of robotics that exist in most of the novels made by Issac Asimov (E.G. Bicentennial Man, I' Robot). * According to the co-creator of Megaman (Keiji Inafune), he and Capcom went not only many names before unanimously going with Rockman (Megaman's name in Japan). They also went through many titles for the game. Some of those titles are Knucle Kid, Mighty Kid, Rainbow Battle Warrior Kid and Rainbow Battle Miracle Kid. The reason behind the word Rainbow is the concept of Megaman changing colors as he uses another weapon. * According to co-creator of Megaman Keiji Inafune, the reason why Megaman is initially blue is because of the many shades of blue in the early game's graphics. * Megaman's Japanese name (Rockman) is meant for the music genre Rock & Roll (as Megaman's servant cyborg name is Rock and his sister is named Roll), not the mineral rock. Likewise, Protoman's Japanese name Blues is also a reference of the respective music genre.